Many currently available implants for correcting a hammer toe deformity use non-allograft or autograft materials, for example, many implants include a threaded pin, ribbed member, flexible silicone joint, or coated peg. The currently available implants may experience problems with bone integration and may be difficult to perform revision surgery on without compromising the host bone. Thus, new methods, implants and instruments are needed to provide implants made of allograft or autograft bone for easier revision surgeries.